


玩具时间

by RalitoEnSalaa



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 三人关系明示, 双头龙, 口交, 吃精, 同时扩张, 玩具, 舔穴
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RalitoEnSalaa/pseuds/RalitoEnSalaa
Summary: 尼禄撞到了维吉尔的玩具时间。





	玩具时间

**Author's Note:**

> 后半部分我不知道自己在写什么。  
> 如果在中文文章里用了英文，该不该遵循英文语法大小写呢？

尼禄开门的瞬间诚恳地操了一声。  
他关门，深呼吸，缓缓推门。  
操。  
“维吉尔，真的？”尼禄从门缝挤进室内，反折胳膊哐当上门板。他父亲正赤裸地坐在事务所面朝大门的沙发上，左手扣紧靠背边缘，右手像是把握阎魔刀柄一样缓缓往屁股里塞一根紫色的半透明玩具。  
维吉尔抬头看向他，仿佛尼禄光天化日之下从正门进DMC事务所是多么不知廉耻的行径。  
“这里不是魔界，是人间。”尼禄双手抱胸。  
“正是。”维吉尔回答，右手依然将假阴茎往肠子里推。  
“……至少锁门？”  
“没人在这个点来。”  
尼禄被踢出了人的行列。虽然严格来讲他们都不是人。  
“当然了，”他翻了个白眼，“我来帮你锁。玩好。”  
“尼禄，”维吉尔说，长长地吐气，他的声音沙哑，“过来。”  
年轻人盯着父亲看了一会儿。此时下午阳光正烈，透过窗帘斑驳，室内还是有些冷了，他的父亲的乳尖在恍惚的光斑丛中充血翘起，挺立的阴茎平躺在绷紧的腹部，顶端溢出的前液在柱身和小腹的皮肤泛光。维吉尔松开了假阴茎，双手扶上大腿内侧，整个人往下滑了滑，腰全然塌下，臀瓣间玩具的另一头因为肛口收缩轻轻颤抖。  
尼禄短暂地咬了下嘴唇，向维吉尔走过去。他父亲的双腿分得更开了，让他在之间蹲下来。他凝视维吉尔近乎透明的瞳仁。  
“你在等什么，男孩？”年轻人像是被烫到了低下头，看清了父亲屁股里的玩具后面颊真的滚烫起来。那是一根双头假鸡巴，除了埋进去的那一头，没被吃进去的这边也是生殖器的形状。尼禄呼气，伸手握住紫色的硅胶，被维吉尔把玩了一段时间，入手温热，他试探性地往里推，就听见他父亲鼻腔中的细微呻吟。  
他从没这么玩过，在遇见他叔叔之前甚至很少亲自接触这方面的事。现在他手握被润滑剂弄得湿滑的假阴茎，眨了眨眼，从蹲下的姿势换成双膝跪地，幻化出的右手叠上维吉尔掰开大腿的那只。  
他咽了咽，伸出舌头去舔撑开的穴口。他舔过维吉尔，清理干净内射进去的精液，或者将紧闭的穴口舔到湿软，但是没在里面有东西时舔过，这有些……困难。  
润滑剂是草莓味，他沿着褶皱撑平了的边缘舔舐，那些平时藏在身体里的嫩肉因为摩擦落在舌尖上火热。维吉尔低吟，他的肛口总是敏感过头，无论是高潮前后。尼禄去舔会阴的凹陷，然后张嘴含住了阴囊，他父亲的阴茎太湿了，前液在小腹积了薄薄的一片，顺着流下来将银色的毛发打成一缕一缕。  
他用舌头划过嘴里柔软的外皮，看着维吉尔握住了自己的阴茎缓慢套弄，指缝之间潮湿地折射午后的光影。年轻人并起腿，他已经硬了，空着的手去隔着布料……  
“还不行。”维吉尔说。  
尼禄轻轻闷哼，慢慢地让手扶上父亲的膝盖内侧。维吉尔的腿过于细了，骨骼的弧度完全嵌进他的掌心。他放开了舔湿掉的阴囊，又回到穴口。  
这次他试着将舌尖和假阴茎一并挤进他父亲身体里面，但是这玩具尺寸太大，他的舌头也没有魔化后的阴茎坚硬，几次维吉尔腿根颤抖的尝试后，尼禄转而去舔弄那根硅胶老二。  
维吉尔看着他，他知道维吉尔看着他，于是他的舌面走过仿真的筋络，留下的水膜裂做细细的痕迹。他亲吻顶端，然后微微分开嘴唇，缓缓将柱体含进嗓子。他看着维吉尔在光斑覆盖下界限难明的眼睛，压下舌根，打开喉管，像是他会对父亲真正的阴茎做的那样整根吃了进去。  
尼禄盯着他父亲挑起眉。  
“啊，”维吉尔说，“I see.”  
什么？尼禄下意识吞咽，但是那根玩具卡进了他的食道里，他小声地噎了一下。这连带着维吉尔肠子中的一头抖动，年长者轻叹，细长的腿收束起来，搁放到年轻人肩上。  
‘嗡’  
尼禄霎然睁大眼，捅下喉咙的假阴茎打开开关，柔韧的上半部分在狭小的喉管中扭动。他被挤压得无法呼吸，试图吐出硅胶玩具，但是他父亲交叠起膝盖，手攥住他的头发，将他的嘴唇和自己的穴口固定在一起。年轻人呜咽着摇头，手指抠紧维吉尔的大腿外侧，狠厉到留下一片模糊的深色指痕。年长者盯着他泪水模糊的双眼，那根双头假鸡巴用同样的频率翻搅他的身体里头，他腿部的肌肉绷紧了，像是偷学了他儿子的大腿绞杀一样锁住尼禄的头颅。  
尼禄开始胡乱拍打任何一个可以触及的地方，这太久了，他深喉过年长的魔人棱角分明的阴茎，可嗓子从没接受过这么粗暴的操干，他头晕目眩，一点一点断断续续地呜叫，他要窒息了。  
突然维吉尔将他扯离，依然动作中的硅胶摇晃着脱离了年轻人柔软的口腔。尼禄大口大口呼吸，嘴唇和下巴都湿透了，喉咙口泛起淡淡的铁锈味。他的发声器官可能被搅裂了，只有伸出滴水的舌头支离破碎地喘气。  
那根玩具没有停下，顶端抵着他锁骨之间的凹陷，湿漉漉地画圈。  
“父亲……”他勉强说，“爹地……”  
维吉尔夹紧了肛口的动作打乱了圆圈，尼禄抽了抽鼻子，低下脑袋去舔父亲躺在小腹上的阴茎。他从底端往上到最顶，舌尖一下下去蹭包皮间敏感的缝隙，唾液和前液的细线短短地断开。维吉尔仍然攥着他的发顶，在每次他去顶部的浅沟时哑着呻吟。  
电子嗡鸣没有间断，另一头还在年长者的身体里搅弄，隔着内脏和皮肤他都好像能感觉到。他父亲的腹部收紧又松开，于是尼禄完全含住了他的阴茎，吮吸的时候脸侧都陷下去。  
维吉尔射在了他嘴里。尼禄咽下去舌面上的精液，看着年长者扬起了头，颈部线条上细密的汗水在消退的光斑下发亮。  
“好孩子。”维吉尔说，高潮后眼尾和嘴角都有些柔软。  
“爹地……”尼禄别扭地站起来，他的阴茎还硬在裤子里，发麻的腿脚爬上他父亲的身侧，“papa……”  
维吉尔嗯了一声。  
“Papa……”尼禄弓起背去吻他，并没有深入，贴着他的嘴唇，“可以了吗？我可以了吗？”  
“自己准备。”他感到父亲抚摸他的后颈，顺着脊骨的节数往下，然后往上。尼禄又吻了几次，开始扒光自己的衣服。  
他拽下上衣，之后是靴子，再是裤子，左边，右边。因为整个人坐在父亲的腰上行动困难。维吉尔只是看着他，没有帮忙的意思，甚至咬住了他新暴露出来的乳尖，在牙齿间碾磨。尼禄塌软了腰，身体和他父亲贴在一起，右手扶着靠背，左手去分开自己翘起的屁股。  
他的手指还是湿的，沾满了前液、唾液和润滑剂的混合，伸到入口处打圈。他太紧了，虽然早就被操熟了，但每次扩张时都如同未经人事。那一点点湿润并不够他塞进去一根手指，尼禄呜咽，卡在了第一个指节，再往里推就是升腾起灼烧。  
瓶盖打开的声音，年轻人为背后突然的冰冷颤抖。维吉尔将润滑剂挤在了他的脊背上，在他脖颈的手下滑，蘸着淡粉色的润滑剂来到已经插了半截手指的穴口。  
“Papa……”是嫌他太慢了吗？他动了动腰，感觉到和自己阴茎贴着的父亲的早就再次硬了起来。维吉尔的嘴唇是红色的，那根玩具的嗡响还在。尼禄颤抖着吐气，更加分开腿让他父亲的手指挤进来。他指腹下的肠壁温热而顺从，这是维吉尔感觉到的，他蜷起脚趾，第二根手指也伸进去。  
父亲的指关节蹭着他的，指尖摸索他内里的软肉，指节有意无意勾住他的动作，年轻人咬住下唇，他不行了，这太慢了。  
他又唤了几声papa，告诉他自己准备好了，请快进来。维吉尔只是再伸进去一根手指。他的穴口需要又湿又软。尼禄将潮红的鼻尖埋进父亲的颈窝，年长者没有说话，悠长的呼吸尾音抖动。  
“过去。”维吉尔说，抽出勉强塞进去的三根手指。年轻人下意识绞紧了剩下的两根，从父亲身上揭下来，张着腿摔到沙发坐垫上。  
他看着维吉尔终于将屁股里颤动着的玩具拽出来一点，细得过分的双腿穿插进自己的，让另一头对准了刚刚扩张好的肛口。尼禄小小地呻吟，那根操过他嗓子的东西慢慢推直了肠壁，他们的臀瓣已经全然挤到一起了，那头在他父亲的身体里，即使五根手指的开扩这种粗细也有些难承受。  
“Pa……pa……”他眨着湿润的睫毛，看到维吉尔轻轻牵起嘴角：“好孩子。”  
尼禄高昂地抽泣一声，他太硬太湿了，在双头玩具开启的一刻要射出来，这幅度比之前野蛮，几乎是鞭打他内部的敏感点。他去碰小腹上的阴茎，却被年长者扣住了手，狠狠地掐握那根可怜的器官，于是他直接射在了自己胸口。  
停下，他喊，他还在高潮后的不应期，但是他父亲用腿绞住他，就算后退也被重新钉回硅胶假鸡巴上，再次研磨他过度敏感的神经。  
年轻人咬住舌尖，他要不行了，他又硬起来了，才射过不久的老二颤颤巍巍充血，一边刺痛一边想要更多。  
维吉尔压到他身上，湿漉漉的阴茎也互相挤压。他们体内的玩具退出来一截，但依然有很长在里面。尼禄被挤进了坐垫里，手臂缠上父亲的肩颈。年长者一只手将两根阴茎都握住同时抚弄。  
“Papa！”他叫道，将父亲拉下来或是将自己拽上去。维吉尔咬住他的颈侧，牙齿切进皮肉。  
尼禄射在了维吉尔手里。他双腿颤抖着承受假阴茎的动作，麻木到只剩本能，张嘴短促地喘息，腰臀的肌肉不规律抽动。他父亲松开咬合的力道，在伤口愈合时再次啃下去。尼禄用气音低吟，收紧了手臂扬起头。  
最终维吉尔在高潮后停下了玩具，拔出来的声响让尼禄小心呜咽。咬痕消失得彻底，他稍稍松手去亲吻父亲沾血的嘴唇。  
突然他感到两只手挤到了胸口。尼禄抬头。  
“你怎么在这里？”他问。  
“唔，惊喜？”但丁回答，他把脑袋搁到维吉尔肩膀上，双手顺势捏住了兄弟的乳肉，“家庭聚会怎么能少了我。”

“我锁门了。”尼禄说，往门的方向看。  
“我也锁了。”维吉尔说，拍掉但丁往自己阴茎伸的手。  
“锁是坏的。”但丁说，持之以恒伸手下去。  



End file.
